Bra's Twin
by Spring Rain of Harusame
Summary: Bra has a twin sister named Judith. What chaos would pursue if they were complete opposites? I mean, Bra likes to shop and Judith is almost just like her Dad…Scary, huh? But what happens when the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho is brought to Satan City to fight


Bra's Twin

Summary: Bra has a twin sister named Judith. What chaos would pursue if they were complete opposites? I mean, Bra likes to shop and Judith is almost just like her Dad…Scary, huh? But what happens when the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho is brought to Satan City to fight evil demons? Will love blossom? Will the YYH cast and the DBZ cast kick ass? Read and Review to find out what happens!

Judith's Bio

Name: Judith Briefs

Age: 16

Parents: Vegeta and Bulma

Siblings: Trunks (20) Bra (16)

Personality: Cocky, loves to fight, can be kind, but mostly doesn't open up to people.

Alignment: Good

Appearance:

Eye Colour: Icy Blue

Hair Colour: Black

Attire:

Head: Sun Glasses

Chest: Long sleeved white shirt with a dark blue T-shirt over top of it.

L Hand: n/a

R Hand: n/a

Legs: Loose camouflaged pants

Feet: Comfortable running shoes

_A/N: Ok, new DBZ fan fiction, I know. I get all these ideas and I just wanna post 'em. So, I thought I would clear a few things up that I didn't specify in the Summary._

_Oh yeah, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are all Spirit Detectives now._

_Here's how Yusuke and the gang got to Satan City, and why. Yusuke Urameshi and the other Spirit Detectives (Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama) were sent to Satan City and go undercover as High School students at Orange Star. Their mission: To find Kohoku, an evil demon from Spirit World. Kohoku has a special staff called the Forsworn Staff, which he stole it from Koenma's Vault. _

_The Forsworn Staff can create portals that lead to other places out of thin air. It can also shoot deadly beams, which could even prove to be fatal against the strongest demon. Kohoku is considered quite dangerous and will terrorize Satan City, and hopes to rule the world._

_Oh yeah, and Kohoku is a Darkness Demon. That means he can control the powers of darkness. He can shoot energy waves from his hands and is also telekinetic. In his human form, he can prove to be very kind, but he is very deceitful._

_Here's Kohoku's Bio:_

_Name: Kohoku_

_Age: 200_

_Race: 1/2 Darkness Demon 1/2 Human_

_Personality: In his human form, Kohoku seems to be nice. He is full of lies and not to be trusted._

_Alignment: Pure Evil_

_Appearance:_

_Appears to look Human, but at night, (every night, this isn't once every full moon thing) he turns demon. His mother was human and his father was demon. In his human form, his hair is golden and his eye colour is gray. In his demon form, his hair is raven coloured and his eyes are a blood red colour. _

_Attire: _

_In Human Form:_

_Head: Nothing_

_Chest: Dark blue long sleeved shirt_

_L Hand: Nothing_

_R Hand: Nothing_

_Legs: Loose black jeans_

_Feet: Running shoes_

_In Demon Form:_

_Head: Nothing_

_Chest: Nothing_

_L Hand: Forsworn Staff _

_R Hand: Nothing_

_Legs: Black kimono pants_

_Feet: Nothing_

_I hope that clears up everything. Oh yeah, Bra and Judith are born after the Majin Buu Saga. When Bra and Judith are 14, the Baby Saga will begin. Baby will appear after Kohoku is defeated. Goku is NOT a chibi…yet, and he won't be a chibi in this story._

_Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara become Spirit Detectives shortly after they rescued Yukina. This is set 3 months after the Dark Tournament._

_Please R&R! _

Dragon Ball Z Prologue 

Vegeta paced around the waiting room in the West City Hospital. He HATED waiting. Almost as much as he HATED not being able to train in the GR because it was broken. He stopped pacing and decided to sit down of one of the couches the Waiting Room had.

Bulma was in labor, again. This time, with twins. Vegeta and Bulma made an agreement to name one child each. 'Maybe one's gonna be a boy…' Vegeta told himself. He smirked immediately. Someone new to train. He hoped it wasn't going to be a girl. Girls complain, and get upset WAY too easily. 'Girls are wimps.' Vegeta acknowledged to himself.

A few moments later, a doctor walked towards Vegeta with bloodstained gloves. "Congratulations Mr. Briefs." He said. Vegeta looked up. "…" "You are the proud father of twin girls." The doctor said.

'Girls?!? Shit!' Vegeta forced a small smile and then followed the doctor to where his wife was.

Bulma was sitting upright in a bed she looked very tired. "Hi." She murmured. She yawned and Vegeta sat down in a chair beside the bed. "I named one already." Bulma stated. "What did you name it?" Vegeta growled. He was obviously ticked off because his wife gave birth to two girls. "I named one Bra." Bulma answered. "Which one?" Vegeta asked. "The one with blue hair." Bulma answered with a tired voice "You're turn. Name one."

Vegeta thought of a name. Vegeta didn't know a lot of girl's names. He liked boys more than girls obviously. He decided to actually look at the girl he was trying to name so he could think of a name.

He looked at Bra's twin, which was held in Bulma's left arm. Her hair was jet-black and her eyes weren't the calm and kind blue her mother had, but they were an icy blue colour. The baby reminded the Saiyan Prince of a girl he saw on Planet Vegeta-Sei, before it blew up…

_Flashback_

_13 year-old Prince Vegeta was walking around outside the Palace. He saw a girl with jet-black hair and icy blue eyes being tormented by a few Saiyans from the Vegeta-Sei Royal Guard. They were hurting her. Prince Vegeta wanted to call out, to stop it, but it was too late. They had killed her._

_A few days later, Prince Vegeta found out the young girl's name: Judith._

_End Flashback_

"I have a name." Vegeta announced quietly. Bulma looked at him, "What is it?" She asked. "Judith." Vegeta answered, "The little shrimp reminds me of a Saiyan girl who was murdered by a couple of lunatics on the Vegeta-Sei Royal Guard." Bulma nodded her head in understanding. "It's a beautiful name Vegeta." She uttered softly.

And so was the birth of Bra and Judith. They may be twins, but they are NOTHING alike I can assure you…

Yu Yu Hakusho Prologue

"…And now, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama, you four are going undercover to Satan City in Tokyo, Japan. Your mission is to hunt down a Darkness Demon known as Kohoku. He has stolen a valuable staff, known as the Forsworn Staff, from my father's vault. It is very dangerous and if it is used in the hands of evil, it can destroy everything in sight. Please get it back." Koenma stated to his Spirit Detectives. "Umm, Koenma sir," Botan cut in, "But what about me? I should go with them, don't you think?" Koenma shook his head, "Sorry, Botan, you're needed here."

"But Koenma," Yusuke exclaimed, "What about Spirit World? I'm sure there are other cases we'll need to do!" Kuwabara stared at Yusuke, "Yusuke, you're starting to sound like Keiko…It scares me, dude." Yusuke snorted, "Yeah right, and I can make a rose whip without prickin' myself." "I can." Kurama stated.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked at a very pissed off Koenma. Everyone muttered a 'sorry' and let the little man speak. "Anyway," He continued, "You are going to leave tomorrow. You cannot use your real names, for the demon may know about you four. I must know these names so I can write them down on a report." He turned to Yusuke, "What's your name gonna be?"

Yusuke thought for a moment. 'Hey…What if I just take out the first two letters in my first and last name? Nah, that'd be too obvious…Or maybe I could rearrange the letters in my name…"

Koenma was getting VERY impatient, "Hurry up!" He growled. "I got it!" Yusuke exclaimed! My 'undercover' name is gonna be, Kesuyu Meshiura!" "You just rearranged the letters in your name, didn't you?" Hiei asked. Yusuke nodded, "Clever, huh?" Yusuke grinned. Kurama snickered and Hiei rolled his eyes.

Koenma turned to Kuwabara; "You're turn." He stated.

Kuwabara thought for a few moments. "I got it!" He exclaimed after a few moments of silence. My name's gonna be: Kuwa Zuma." Kuwabara crossed his arms and nodded his head as if that settled the matter.

Hiei again rolled his eyes. "That's the lamest name I've ever heard of, stupid." He stated.

Koenma turned to Kurama; "You're turn." He stated.

"Easy." Kurama replied, "Suichi Fox." Hiei nodded his head in approval, "That's you're human name, right?" He asked. Kurama nodded. "That's why I chose it, Hiei."

Koenma turned to Hiei, "Last but not least, you. Pick a name, any name. Make it quick!"

"Jigan Demon." Hiei responded almost immediately, "That's the beauty of going last, you can think of a name and not get Koenma pissed off." Hiei smirked.

Yusuke grinned. Then he turned to Koenma, "Yo, Koenma, can we go now?" Koenma nodded. "Make sure you get new clothes. Kohoku may recognize you with the ones you are currently wearing." Then Koenma turned to Hiei and Kurama, "Kurama, you may not have a problem with wearing human clothes, but Hiei, you might. You have to wear them. You're pretending to be a human. Remember that."

Kurama and Hiei both nodded. All four Spirit Detectives left without saying a word, leaving Botan and Koenma alone…(Relax, NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!)

_Ok! Both prologues are DONE! YAY! Anyway, both cast members will join up soon, but until then, I'll have to keep it separate. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Wanna send me to Spirit World? Please R&R!_


End file.
